


Peanut Butter Love

by look_turtles



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28991880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Sometimes love is a peanut butter sandwich
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Peanut Butter Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the slashthedrabble prompt: service

Oswald was in his office planning his next robbery. Spending ten years in Blackgate meant that he had to rebuild his criminal empire but at least he had Martin to help him; Martin was a great Prince.

Speaking of Martin, he had grown into a young man and Oswald was so proud.

He was working on hiring more goons when heard Ed walk into the room and a peanut butter sandwich was placed in front of him. 

He looked over at Ed. ‘You made me lunch?’ 

‘Actually it’s closer to dinner time.’

He stood up and plucked his sandwich from the plate. Taking a bite he almost groaned. He hadn’t realized how hungry he had been and the peanut butter was his favorite brand.

‘Wonderful,’ he said with his mouth full on delicious peanut butter.

‘I live to be of service,’ Ed said taking a slight bow.

‘It’s my favorite peanut butter. If I didn’t know better I’d think you were trying to fatten me up.’

Ed’s eyes went wide and he rested his hand on Oswald’s shoulder. ‘Well... I always thought I liked my woman with a little meat on their bones, but it seems that I also like my penguins a little thicker in the middle.’

‘Ed... I...’ Oswald didn’t know what to say. Ed couldn’t possibly be saying what Oswald thought he was saying. It had been over ten years after all. Not that that had made his love for Ed any less, he just got better at hiding it.

‘I know this may seem sudden, but may I kiss you?’ 

He didn’t trust himself to speak, so he nodded. 

Ed kissed him gently and he dropped his sandwich. Ed deepened the kiss and Oswald thought that his kisses were even more delicious than peanut butter.


End file.
